Good
by BlackBee
Summary: For Naruto and Kyuubi, things were finally good. For Sasuke things could be better. And even though it required a huge sacrifice, Sakura knew what she was doing was for the best. Sequel to 'Okay'. Warning: BoyxBoy. Rated T for implied stuff.


HERE IT IS!

The sequel to 'Okay'! I can imagine not too many people being excited for this but I promised someone several months ago that I'd write this so...here it is! It surprisingly isnt as long as I thought it would be lol. In the style of Kishimoto, expect flashbacks hah.

I apologize for the delay! I know I said in my profile I'd update once a day and I have obviously failed :/. But I'm being distracted by things I haven't been around for almost two months! So...sorry. I owe at least three things now :P.

Well here's one! The next two(TINL's chapter 10 and something else) HOPEFULLY will be up very soon!

EDIT: Fixed a few typos and added a few extra lines to make things flow a bit better :). Also because I noticed it(and there is literally no other way to reply):

_Anon review Reply:_

_Anjou- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I knew that there wasn't going to be a lot of interest in this story(because there wasn't too much interest in the first story haha :P) but I was hoping for at least 1 review and after a few days I began to lose hope haha. You have no idea how happy I was to see your review! THANK YOU! Yeah I know SasuSaku isn't too popular of a couple around these parts but I'm glad you were able to look past that :)(or did I make the couple enjoyable for you XD?). And I'm glad you enjoyed the KyuuNaru! It was fun to write a little emotionally ;P. __THANK YOU SO MUCH ANJOU!_

**Pairings:** KyuuNaru, very complicated SasuSaku. VERY complicated. Like I seriously don't know what to call it lol.

**Warning: **Small mention of possible Mpreg. I don't want to spoil anymore than that.

Please enjoy this story.

* * *

><p>The sun was low in the sky as Kyuubi led Naruto to the place they were staying that night.<p>

Or tried to lead anyway.

It was hard to walk with someone hugging your arm like a lifeline. Still, Kyuubi welcomed the presence whole-heartedly. It had been too long since he had been with Naruto. Much too long.

"There's a rocky hillside coming up. We're gonna fall if you keep hanging on to me like this you know," Kyuubi teased. Naruto responded by gripping Kyuubi's arm tighter and snuggling even more into the demon.

"So? Let us fall. That'll be an excuse to just lie down for a few days while you heal us up," Naruto peaked up, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"I'd rather not use 'getting hurt' as an excuse to hold you close when I can do it anyway," Kyuubi pointed out. He stopped and quickly slipped his arm under Naruto's knees hoisting him into his arms. Naruto let out a loud giggle.

"I'm not a girl!" He squealed. But despite his complaining he snuggled closer to Kyuubi, breathing in his cinnamon scent.

"You've been eating those cinnamon blueberry muffins again haven't you?" Naruto asked also catching a whiff of blueberry from Kyuubi's breath. The red-head shrugged.

"I can't lie. I found a stand that makes them and I gobble some up once a week. They aren't as good as yours, but they are addictive in a way. Still I'm glad to finally have you back. Now I can taste your delicious, kill-me-cooking again!"

"Very funny! I only did that once!"

"_Try it! Try it!" An excited blond exclaimed to a skeptical red-head, who poked and prodded at the food on his plate._

"_Are you trying to kill me?"_

"_Now why would you go and make a dumb accusation like that? I may not like you, but I HAVE to know how to cook more than ramen! Tsunade-baa-chan's orders," the blond sulked._

"_You let that woman dictate what you do in the kitchen?"_

"_Well obviously…not…no! No I don't! Baa-chan isn't telling me what to cook or anything but she, um…" the blond looks down shyly and twiddles his fingers. "During my last check-up she said I have too much sodium in me and that if I don't cut back she'll suspend me from the force. She said that I'll die of a heart attack out there," he sighed._

"_I can see why. I remember having to clean out a large amount of heart-stoppers from your bloodstream. Kudos to the big-chested woman for attempting to tackle such a large problem."_

"_Could you quit with the snark and just TRY my food? I didn't slave over a hot stove for an hour just to hear your big mouth!"_

"_I could've sworn you were only cooking for ten minutes. And using a rice cooker. This is just rice."_

"_Just shut up and eat!"_

_Kyuubi shook his head at Naruto impatience. They had been living like this for two weeks and although Naruto was no longer hostile every second, he was still annoying to Kyuubi. He finally took a bite._

" …_And just so you know, it is NOT just rice! I went out to the forest and grabbed as many herbs and stuff as I could. Baa-chan says I need to eat more vegetables too ya know. I told her that I could start eating more veggie ramen but nooooo." _

_Naruto was so into his complaining, he didn't notice Kyuubi gagging._

"_In fact I found this one herb that looked really pretty. It was like a green plant with purple, bell-shaped flowers. I remembered it was called Foxglove flowers!"_

"_Naruto…!"_

"_And before you say anything no I did NOT get them because the name reminded me of you! I got them because I remember Sakura-chan talking about using them in medicine so I thought they must be healthy."_

"_You dumb bastard…you're supposed to be…a plant expert!" Kyuubi struggled to say as held onto his throat._

"_Who the hell are you calling-hey are you okay?" Naruto asked concernedly as he noticed Kyuubi's red face and the tears leaking from his eyes. It wouldn't be until they were about to go to bed that they'd notice that was the first time Naruto showed concern for Kyuubi._

"_I think I'm gonna-" Kyuubi interrupted himself by blowing chunks all over the table._

"That was quite the experience," Kyuubi stuck his tongue out and his face turned green in remembrance. Naruto's face flushed as he glared.

"How many times did I have to say I was sorry? I honestly forgot that those things were poisonous to consume."

"I just liked hearing you say 'sorry' to me. It was so foreign that every time I heard you say it I felt so much lighter inside."

"Did you feel lighter when you also avoided my cooking for a week? That really hurt my feelings you know," Naruto pouted.

"Well I feared for my life! I couldn't be sure you weren't trying to kill me until you finally proved to me you weren't angry anymore.

"_Ahem!" A blond cleared his throat loudly. He was attempting to get the attention of the red-haired demon sleeping in a low cave(just like a fox). Kyuubi opened his eyes tiredly before narrowing them in annoyance and suspicion when he saw Naruto._

"_What do you want?"_

_Naruto hid the pang of guilt he felt at seeing his demon glare at him and simply cleared his throat again._

"_I uh ahem, I want to just um, spend a little time with you."_

_Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "For the last time! You're not making up for what you did with another 'delicious' dish! I refuse to be your taste tester anymore Naruto," he said lying back down and closing his eyes._

"_Oh come on! First off, I should be mad too because your little upchucking fest destroyed my table and I TOLD you to go to the toilet! But whatever, I don't even have food for you to eat alright? I have something different in mind." _

"_And what makes you believe I want to spend time with a righteous little brat who hates me?"_

"_I don't-I mean no I really don't…hate…you that much anymore," Naruto tried to say. He crawled into the cave. "Come on Kyuubi! You told me you could sense negative emotions like anger and hatred. Well sense right now, do you feel anything bad coming off of me?"_

_Kyuubi was silent as he felt Naruto's emotions. He could sense negative emotions from anybody, but Naruto was the only one where he could feel every emotion._

_No anger. No hatred. No mischief. Guilt. Longing._

_Naruto was serious about wanting to spend time with him._

"_If you're sleeping you must be bored right? So please Kyuubi? I have something fun for us to do…"_

_Kyuubi WAS bored. He could use some activity to kill some time. But he still didn't trust Naruto. Naruto knew this when Kyuubi's mistrustful red eyes glared at him._

"_I will only accept your offer because I'm bored," he answered. But he inwardly promised to watch his back. Although feeling Naruto's emotions…_

_Relief. Happiness. Determination. Excitement._

_Made him wonder if his mistrust at this point was slightly misplaced. Naruto was determined to prove it was._

"Admit it you were happy you came!"

"Of course," Kyuubi smiled. "It was the beginning of a relationship, even if neither of us knew it yet."

Naruto laughed loudly and kicked his feet in Kyuubi's arms. "Who could've guessed throwing paint at each other would gotten us this far?"

"Mmmm I don't know if it was the paint-throwing as much as it was the cleaning ourselves up afterwards," Kyuubi smirked as Naruto blushed heavily.

_Two loud laughs rang throughout the nighttime sky._

_Naruto and Kyuubi lay on the forest floor, clutching their stomachs and laughing like there was no tomorrow. They were both many different colors. Kyuubi was green, purple, blue, and a burnt orange. Naruto was red, blue, yellow, and black._

_The forest floor managed to escape the damage of the paint war, but the same couldn't be said for the training posts._

"_W-W-We're gonna have to-haha have to clean all of this up," Naruto said between chuckles. He knew that this training ground in particular belonged to Team 8 and he knew the hotheaded Kiba, the very particular Shino and Kurenai, and the Hyuuga heiress with the perfectionist family, would be knocking on their door otherwise._

_Kyuubi however, wasn't worried about punishment. He was too busy thinking about himself and Naruto. His stomach hurt thanks to Naruto's actions. But in a _good_ way. It was strange. He had fun, _with Naruto_ of all people. Without causing damage or destruction, he actually had fun. And it was thanks to his righteous, little vessel. Kyuubi grinned and suggested they cleaned themselves up first. Naruto shrugged and agreed._

_They decided to bathe together. Or actually, Naruto decided they should bathe together. Kyuubi, despite today, wanted to give Naruto some space. But Naruto believed that bathing together is what two people did to bond and he insisted that way of thinking to Kyuubi. Admittedly, bathing in Naruto's tiny and cramped bath tub wasn't ideal. But Naruto said he'd rather clean paint out of his bathtub than the hot springs._

_So there they both sat, naked in a bathtub together._

"_I can't help but wonder if you bought these things on purpose," Kyuubi smirked as he squirted some of Naruto's Natural Forest-scented body wash onto his hand and then put it next to Naruto's blueberry-scented shampoo. It reminded Naruto to ask if he could wash Kyuubi's hair. But first…_

"_Well of course I bought them on purpose. I wouldn't accidentally buy nice-smelling cleaning stuff," he picked up the shampoo. "By the way, can I wash your hair?"_

_Kyuubi nodded and with some effort turned around in the tiny tub so that his back was facing Naruto._

"_Yes I am aware of that. But why buy those scents in particular? I love blueberries. I love the forest. Forgive me if my mind starts coming up with conclusions."_

_Naruto was glad that Kyuubi's back was facing him so he couldn't see his face heat up. Little did Naruto know, Kyuubi felt the embarrassment coming off of him in waves._

"_It-It's not for you! Those were the cheapest ones!"_

"_Really now?"_

"_Yes really!" Naruto insisted. Truthfully, he did get them for Kyuubi. But it wasn't because he really _liked_ him or wanted to _appeal_ to him or anything! He got them because he figured it would be easier to make-up for what he has done so far if Kyuubi wanted to be around him because he smelled nice. Kyuubi chuckled and turned his head to face Naruto._

"_For the sake of your pride I'll believe you. Now I can't believe my hair is going to magically be washed by you staring at it," Kyuubi teased grinning a fangy grin. He couldn't help himself for some reason. He never realized how cute Naruto was when he was flustered. He poked out his bottom lip and his face was red with his eyes wide and blue. It made Kyuubi want to eat him…in a _good _way._

"_Fine turn around." Kyuubi did so and both he and Naruto marveled at the feel. _

_Kyuubi liked having Naruto's fingers press and rub softly at his scalp. He liked it so much he started to purr._

_Naruto liked the feeling of Kyuubi's incredibly soft hair between his fingers. He liked it so much, he contemplated asking if Kyuubi would allow him to wash his back as well. The same instinct that urged Naruto to touch Kyuubi's hair was itching to touch the smooth muscle of his demon's back._

Naruto's face was still red as they came out of that flashback and Kyuubi laughed loudly at the sight.

"I have no idea why you're so embarrassed! That was pretty tame compared to our later shared bathing times."

"It was our first truly intimate moment!" Naruto protested. "Forgive me for being a bit, I dunno what's the word? Sentimental?"

"I'll forgive you for everything you do Naru-chan," Kyuubi cooed nuzzling Naruto's cheek until the blond giggled and pushed him away.

"In all seriousness, you have no idea how it feels to see you embarrassed again," Kyuubi smiled gently.

"Thanks."

"No I mean…just SEEING you again is such a blessing of sorts. I really missed you, you know."

Naruto smiled brightly and replied, "I missed you too Kyuubi. So much. You really don't even…" He trailed off chuckling a little. But then he frowned.

"It's my fault anyway," Naruto said lowly as he bowed his head a little. "If it weren't for me, then you never would have been at risk for being found out."

"What are you talking about?" Kyuubi frowned.

"Calling you 'fox' so much in public probably made a few people suspicious. I mean your hair is the same color as your fur in fox form, your eyes are almost the same…you look just like how you would look in human form heh. So I don't know what I was thinking, calling you fox like that."

Kyuubi paused and stopped walking. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" The blond blinked confusedly up at Kyuubi. Kyuubi bit the inside of his lip. This complicated things a little. It appeared that those behind this whole thing failed to tell Naruto what really happened.

He wondered if he should tell the blond. Naruto has never been a fan of being lied to.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Naruto screamed. Kyuubi flinched at the sound and he felt even more horrible seeing the tears running down Naruto's red face._

"_I-I-I can't believe you just sat there and LIED right to my FUCKING FACE!" He sobbed. It was hard to tell who felt worse, Naruto or Kyuubi._

"_I-I'm sorry," the demon said softly. "I wasn't trying to hurt you."_

"_Oh right!" Naruto said sarcastically. "LYING HURTS PEOPLE KYUUBI! Espe-Especia-Especially when you lie-hic-lie about-about…"Naruto trailed off into a series of cries and sobs. He brought his fists up to rub at his eyes and didn't see Kyuubi walk up to him to provide comfort. But Kyuubi only got to put his hand on Naruto's shoulder before the blond roughly shoved him away._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed. "I HATE YOU!"_

That was one of the worst experiences Kyuubi has ever had in his life. The only other time that could compare was when he was forced to leave the village. Seeing Naruto's heartbroken expression as he walked away killed him inside and eventually was what helped pushed him to do something about the whole situation.

But that fight about his lying…was something Kyuubi NEVER wanted to go through again. It was had just a few weeks before he was forced to leave and it took him almost that whole time to get the blond to forgive him again. He made a personal vow to always tell Naruto the truth when he knew the lie could hurt more.

So he told Naruto the truth.

"No one was suspicious Naruto. That was a lie they thought up to prevent you from fighting the decision."

"What?" Naruto asked. He struggled in Kyuubi's hold until the fox demon put him down. Then Naruto faced him and grabbed his shoulders.

"What do you mean by that? That couldn't be! The reason you were forced to leave is because I was calling you 'fox' so much! People got suspicious and so Baa-chan had to banish you or else there would be chaos, riots, and uproar. That's the reason you left isn't it? Isn't it Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi slowly shook his head.

"I guess this explains why you were with the Uchiha. I was wondering why you were with him if you knew the truth."

"What truth? What does Sasuke have to do with this?"

"The truth is," Kyuubi hesitated. He didn't believe Naruto would be this upset and an upset Naruto was the LAST thing he wanted now that they were finally reunited. But he needed to tell him. Naruto can't go on believing a lie like this and he refused to help keep it up.

"No one was suspicious at all Naruto. What happened was the Uchiha caught us one day. He had feelings for you I believe and he was jealous of our relationship so he told your Hokage and the perverts and you know they didn't like me that much. The Hokage banished me in the interest of protecting you from _me_. And the Uchiha pulled me aside a few hours before the banishment was supposed to happen to tell me that if I tried to fight this banishment he would tell everyone in Konoha who I really was. I couldn't let you go through the hell that would come about because of that. I didn't want you to be hated by the villagers again for letting me out and then falling in love with me. So I left."

This entire time…for the past two months…Naruto had been mentally, and occasionally physically, beating himself up over this. He had always known he had a big mouth that had a tendency to get him into trouble. When he thought that same big mouth was the reason the love of his life was forced not to be in his life anymore, the guilt was astounding. For three days he didn't know what to do. Kyuubi had been by his side all his life, even when they weren't dating.

When Kyuubi left, it was like a giant, empty hole was left behind in his place. The guilt and loneliness was suffocating. Kyuubi knew things about him no one else knew. Kyuubi understood things about him no one else understood. He had so many other friends but…without his Kyuubi, who had been a part of him since day one, what was he?

Three days. It took only three days for Sasuke to swoop in and try and take his heart. Naruto thought it was so sweet at the time. He thought it would make up for everything wrong Sasuke did to him while he was with Orochimaru. For every time he betrayed him and hurt him.

_He thought Sasuke was making up for that!_

He felt so God_damn_ guilty for driving Kyuubi away and then getting with Sasuke when he _knew_ his heart wasn't in the relationship and he just wanted someone to try and fill the giant, empty hole.

And now, Kyuubi was telling him all that guilt, all of that mental and emotional torture, the physical torture even, was for nothing?

Kyuubi was telling him, that Naruto essentially gave his body(_not his heart, Sasuke could never take his heart_) to the person who caused him so much pain in the first place and lied about it?

Naruto felt…ill.

Kyuubi could see and feel that. So while Naruto was in a state of shock, Kyuubi gently picked him up again and held him close. He didn't bother wiping away the tears that silently streaked down Naruto's face because he knew his little, blond lover needed to let it all out. Instead, Kyuubi could only whisper words of comfort to him as he continued walking towards their destination.

"Don't worry Naruto. Everything will be alright now. We'll find some normalcy. I promise."

* * *

><p>And in two months, they finally did. They were vagabonds, always traveling, never staying in one spot for too long. They visited many villages and saw many of Naruto's old friends, and they visited many places only Kyuubi knew about that left Naruto's eyes shining in awe at the sight.<p>

They trained too of course. Naruto was still a Konoha-nin and he was dedicated to becoming strong enough to become Hokage, despite what he had learned about(although it took him a long time to admit to Kyuubi that being Hokage was still his dream. Kyuubi wasn't sure if Naruto just didn't want Kyuubi to look down on him for going back to the place that has caused him so much pain(which Kyuubi doesn't. He thinks it is odd but he knows by now that Naruto is an odd person) or if he was genuinely doubting following through on his dream). And Kyuubi, who although wasn't a Konoha nin, was mainly using a human form. As a result, Kyuubi and Naruto were each other's sensei. Kyuubi used his centuries of experience to teach Naruto chakra-control and other techniques. And Naruto used his 18 years of experience in a human body to teach Kyuubi how to use it to the fullest.

He also taught Kyuubi how _flexible_ the human body could be, but that was saved for nightly activities.

Eventually Kyuubi regained the ability to go into his fox form and switch between the two at will. Kyuubi was incredibly excited and happy to be in a form he was all too comfortable with. Naruto was happy and excited as well for he gained a new softer pillow, a warmer blanket, and a fun mode of transportation(who really liked it when he scratched his ears while he ran).

It was an ability Kyuubi was glad to have back after they had left Konoha instead of before. The only reason Kyuubi was released from the seal in human form is because he was in human form before he left it. Had Naruto not come to his cage, Kyuubi would've found it to be much, much harder to stay by the blond's side in Konoha so easily.

_Blue eyes narrowed in anger as a tan hand held up an injured arm._

"_I could use your help out there!"_

"_**Is that so?"**_

"_Yes! That crazy lady is kicking our butts! If I don't do something soon Sakura-chan and Sasuke could die!"_

"_**Well, forgive me for not caring about what happens to 'Sakura-chan' and 'Sasuke'. In case you haven't noticed I've used up quite a bit of chakra healing up the wounds **_**they **_**inflicted on **_**you."**

_The blond on front of the cage stomped his foot._

"_That doesn't matter now! It's all in the past!"_

_The great beast behind the cage remained silent. His chakra showed no signs of leaving him. White teeth gritted._

"_Come on fox! They're only human! Yeah they've made mistakes involving me in the past, but they made up for it! And that's what humans do. They make mistakes and then make up for them."_

"_**Human? You mean…?" **_

_Naruto watched in awe as the red chakra behind the bars swirled about before a human shape was formed behind the bars. Naruto blushed. Lately he has been unsure of sexuality. He didn't know if he could say he was completely straight anymore. The man behind the bars was certainly handsome. And naked. And each second Naruto couldn't take his eyes away he was assured more and more of his bisexuality._

_The red-haired human looked Naruto straight into his eyes._

"_**If I looked more like this, then you would be more forgiving of me?"**_

"_Wha-What do you mean?"_

_The demon crossed his arms and looked away. __**"I don't think I wish to give you my power at all Naruto."**_

_The blond looked outraged. "What do you mean by that? I NEED your power Kyuubi! For fuck's sake, if not for Sakura-chan and Sasuke then at least give me it so that WE can stay alive! Stop being selfish, if this is about-"_

_Then demon turned and snarled at Naruto. It was enough to effectively shut the blond up. The tailed beast slowly walked towards the bars so that he was touching them. His eyes never left Naruto's. When he opened his mouth to speak, his voice wasn't the deep, velvetly voice of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, it was the higher-pitched voice of his vessel._

"_That monster fox inside of me is too dangerous Yamato-taichou. I can't keep using its power. It'll kill everyone I care about! Look it already hurt Sakura-chan! Yeah she was the one who ran towards me while I was still fighting. And yes most of the anger isn't actually Kyuubi, but my own anger that I will completely ignore until it one day bites me in the ass. But I will STILL blame Kyuubi for everything that goes wrong when I take his power for my own selfish use and refuse to take proper cautions to make sure my dumb friends stay safe. After all, it's NEVER my fault. It's always Kyuubi's. And because it's always Kyuubi's fault, I will now use you to help me get strong enough ON MY OWN so that I NEVER have to use Kyuubi's power again. The fox can rot in that prison all alone because he should suffer for my HUMAN friends' mistakes!"_

_Naruto's jaw dropped. The strongest of tailed beasts snarled and his voice was back to normal._

"_**Humans. You're all the same. Make your mistakes and blame others for it. All take and no give!"**_

_After that Kyuubi's chakra steadily headed towards Naruto._

"'_I'll get stronger on my own Yamato-taichou!' __**Please!"**__ The man spat as his chakra reached Naruto. __**"You are and always will be, completely and utterly pathetic without me Naruto."**_

_Naruto could only open and close his mouth like a fish. _

_At that exact moment in time, Shiori Yuu placed a seal on Naruto's stomach._

"I wasn't THAT pathetic without you," Naruto commented. He and Kyuubi were at their new residence for the time being. It was a nicely-sized cave next to a waterfall and lake combo. Right now Naruto and Kyuubi were sitting with their feet in the warm lake(warm because Kyuubi used his chakra to heat it up).

"Really now?"

"Yep! I was miserable and I ended up doing a lot of things that showed I missed you. But I think I held myself up pretty well until I got drunk on karaoke night."

"You even tried to move on to the Uchiha. Which I guess requires some degree of self-respect."

A moment of silence came about as Naruto hesitated in responding. Sasuke was an incredibly sore subject for the both of them. It was still hard for Naruto to believe that Sasuke actually went behind his back and got Kyuubi kicked out of Konoha, and then helped foster this lie that had Naruto feeling incredibly guilty and believing it was his fault Kyuubi left.

The fact that Naruto also had gotten into a relationship with Sasuke also struck a wrong chord. They hadn't gone at it NEARLY as much as he and Kyuubi had(mainly because Naruto and Kyuubi were stamina freaks and Sasuke, although he could last longer than most, just couldn't keep up with the two), that didn't stop Kyuubi from taking Naruto more times than he thought possible the first night they were together.

He wanted to believe that they only coupled so much that night because they missed each other. But he knows that underneath the desperate reunion, was an even more desperate wish to rid the scent of the Uchiha off of Naruto's body.

It was gone now, if only because Naruto was top with Sasuke most of the time. But there are still nights when they both decided to be a bit rougher than normal.

"So wait, are you saying you don't mind Sasuke anymore?" Naruto finally asked. He neglected to add that he was still struggling with forgiving the Uchiha himself.

"Of course not! I will hate all Uchiha until my very last breath and something spectacular will have to happen in order for that to change!" Kyuubi growled. Naruto flinched.

"But you have to…um…respect his strength?" Naruto tried. His lover just glared at him and he sighed. "Look I'm sorry but Sasuke's…well I know what he did was _wrong_, and I still find it hard to believe he did that in the first place, but don't you think that me leaving him is punishment enough?"

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that I can't see myself mad at him forever," Naruto looked at Kyuubi. "Yeah it still rubs me the wrong way when I think about it but, Sasuke was-or is-my best friend! I've done so much for him and it would be horrible to throw out everything we've been through over something that was eventually righted."

"I don't recall him ever showing you the same courtesy you showed him," Kyuubi said lowly. Naruto gulped. He could tell Kyuubi was getting angry.

"Yeah well, when you were gone he took care of me…" He mumbled.

Kyuubi snarled loudly.

"It was only for two months!" Naruto reminded him.

"And do you honestly think if the Uchiha had any control over the matter he would've just let it end there?"

"H-Huh?"

Kyuubi looked straight into Naruto's eyes. What he was about to tell was the brutal truth. He expected this to happen. Naruto was incredibly soft-hearted and for some reason was always willing to forgive that Uchiha for the damndest of reasons. He was too kind.

"Sasuke was NEVER going to tell you the truth Naruto. He was perfectly willing to let you live in a lie, an imaginary relationship, for the rest of your lives as long as he had you and I didn't. It wasn't going to end at two months. Sasuke wasn't going to be the bigger man and own up to what he did. It took _me_ stepping in to correct things."

"You weren't even there Kyuubi! How do you know Sasuke wasn't going to eventually right things on his own!" Naruto shouted. He didn't know exactly why he was defending Sasuke when he knew Kyuubi was right. During their entire stay together, Sasuke never gave off any hints or signs that he felt guilty for what he did or was intending to tell Naruto the truth. He even banned Kyuubi's name and any reference to him in the Uchiha household which tore at Naruto constantly. Being forbidden to outwardly acknowledge Kyuubi's existence made it that much harder to for get the demon because he was always in his mind and Naruto couldn't freely let him out. It was a build-up of thoughts and feelings for his demon that he could never express, never let loose. They say 'a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts' and karaoke night was the night it all came loose.

In the back of his mind, Naruto knew Sasuke was never going to let Naruto go on his own.

But it scared him how deep down, he really did hate Sasuke.

He had known the Uchiha for so many years and they were on the same team once. Once upon a time they backed each other up in battle and saved each other's lives on more than one occasion. For crying out loud, Naruto was willing to take on Konoha when Sasuke went to Orochimaru because he didn't want to lose his best friend! The person who he thought was the only one who could understand his loneliness until he met Kyuubi and found that he understood Naruto better than anyone. Better than Sasuke.

Maybe it was leftover habits from his time defending Sasuke from various accusations when he went to Orochimaru. Maybe he was scared that if he admitted he hated Sasuke and that the Uchiha really wasn't good for him, then he will have lost one of the few friends he had made of his own merit. Maybe he was terrified that after years and years of dealing with people who were so upfront and _honest_ to Naruto, someone managed to get close to him and manipulate him for selfish reasons. It scared Naruto know that let someone mess with his head like that. He could hardly believe anyone would be willing to do that to a jinchuuriki.

His enemies wouldn't do that. From Orochimaru to Pain, all of Naruto's enemies were honest about their intentions. So how could a friend lie and manipulate him like that?

Kyuubi was silent this entire time. Both knew it was because he was waiting for Naruto to get his conflicted feelings sorted out. When it looked like Naruto wasn't going to reach a conclusion on his own, the fox demon finally spoke, answering Naruto's question.

"I may not have been there for your entire 'relationship'. But before I met up with you all, I heard Sasuke. Before the bandits attacked you guys, I was close enough to hear what Sasuke said."

Naruto paled.

_"Promise me you won't leave me. Promise me you won't leave me for him. Promise me Naruto!"_

"He wasn't intending on ever letting you leave him," Kyuubi said softly. He knew that from the get-go when Sasuke first approached him. No matter how 'different' Sasuke pretended to be from his ancestors, he is still an Uchiha. And Kyuubi has learned very well that they will lie and manipulate if they feel it will accomplish their goals. Madara was the start of it all, but it looked like the last two Uchihas, Itachi and Sasuke, just couldn't break the habit.

Naruto looked at his lap, an expression of pure shock on his face.

He knew it. He _knew _it. He knew it and Kyuubi knew it and he knew Kyuubi knew he knew it. He knew that Sasuke was a poisonous friend. Ever since he shoved a chidori through his chest just for trying to stop him from making a huge mistake, he KNEW Sasuke was no good for him.

But he didn't want to believe it.

But now, for the past two months he was forced to know that Sasuke willingly and unflinchingly physically tore apart his relationship with his demonic lover, for the sake of upgrading their own relationship. It was…too much to take in. Too much to think about. His blue eyes started to water.

And then because he knew Naruto was hurting, Kyuubi tried to ease the blow by admitting another act of manipulation done on his own part this time.

"It took a while but it looks like all my hard work paid off."

"Hm?" Naruto said quietly, but at least he was responding. "What hard work?"

"Fixing the Uchiha's mistake. Allowing us to be together again, it was all me you know."

"If I remember right, we only got to meet you again because Sumei-san lost his valuable stuff and he was right where you were."

"And how do you think he lost his stuff?"

This time Naruto looked at him. "…Kyuubi! No way you-…?"

"Yep!" He smiled. "Ever since I left I've been trying to find ways to meet with you again. Everywhere I went I did something that would cause someone to make a mission request, but most of the time I got ninja who weren't you. But I kept trying and now it looks like it was very much worth it," Kyuubi leaned towards Naruto and grabbed his hand.

It made him happy to see the tears in Naruto's eyes disappear and a small smile slowly appear on his face. Tan fingers wrapped around Kyuubi's hand in return.

"You con. Messing with people just so that you could see me again," he said leaning onto Kyuubi's shoulder.

"It was worth it," Kyuubi replied leaning his head onto Naruto's head. "I was just setting what once went wrong, right. And not a single innocent person was permanently hurt in the process."

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Naruto and Kyuubi laid in each other's arms. Sweaty, naked, and tired from the hours put into a particularly active activity. Particularly active for them as they had the stamina to go above and beyond. Kyuubi was dozing off when Naruto spoke up.<p>

"We have to visit one day Kyuubi. Not now. But sometime in the near future."

"What are you talking about now?" He asked tiredly.

"Konoha," Naruto answered. Kyuubi cringed and tightened his hold around Naruto.

"I'm all for making you happy Naruto but I don't think that's a good idea."

"We're not going to see him. In fact, the reason we aren't going now is because if I do see him then I'll…I'll…" Kyuubi got a good idea of what Naruto would do when he felt the blond's new claws dig into his sides. Naruto quickly stopped before he hurt Kyuubi and sighed.

"I promised Sakura-chan I would visit soon. And I want to see the others. Or at least the others that weren't involved in this mess," Naruto's eyes darkened thinking of Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi.

Kyuubi nodded sleepily. He could see why Naruto would at least want to see Sakura and the others of the Konoha 11 and Sai. Kyuubi liked them. They found out who he was, but they were kind and courteous just the same(after some time of course and thanks to Naruto and Sakura). Kyuubi was surprised when he admitted to himself that they helped him believe that not all humans were bad.

Though he still worried about their reaction if they knew found out the true nature of his and Naruto's relationship. And speaking about 'worrying reaction', there was still the matter of those in charge.

"What about-" Naruto placed his finger on his lips.

"Don't worry about them. I talked to Tsunade-baa-chan."

"_I can't believe you are asking this of me!" Tsunade raged slamming her fist on her desk. Naruto didn't even flinch. He kept his cool gaze on his Hokage with his arms crossed._

"_Do you even understand what you are about to do? What you are about to just…GIVE UP for that monster!"_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed. "He's __**not**__ a monster Tsunade-baa-chan. And if you'd stop treating him that way you'd see that."_

"_He tried to destroy Konoha!"_

"_It wasn't his fault! He was being controlled by someone else and you KNOW that Baa-chan! Please, Sasuke left our village once. If you can forgive him for that then why can't you forgive Kyuubi for something he had no control over?"_

"_Because he KILLED people Naruto. He committed a horrible crime and it's terrible to think that he could turn around and do it all over again when we drop our guard!"_

"_I trust him," Naruto said firmly. He didn't say that he trusted Kyuubi won't hurt them if they didn't hurt him first. It was bad enough that their 'neutral' treatment was Kyuubi was hardly neutral in the first place. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya believed all of them were walking on eggshells around Kyuubi, even though the fox hasn't done anything to jeopardize Konoha. All they needed was for Naruto to say the wrong thing, to give them the smallest reason to believe Kyuubi would turn on them, and Tsunade would prepare a team of demon exterminators within the hour._

"_He's a demon Naruto. He could be manipulative you of ALL people should know that! Do you not remember all of the damage and destruction you were forced to do because of his power? The people you've hurt? Think about it Naruto he's a horrible person!"_

"_If he's so horrible, then why am I so happy with him?"_

_That stopped Tsunade in her tracks. Naruto continued speaking._

"_I'm not giving up anything Tsunade-baa-chan. It's not like I'm quitting being a Konoha ninja. All I want is for you to allow me to be with Kyuubi outside of the village. I can still train out there." _

"_You…"_

"_I'm not going to change my mind over this Baa-chan. You know that. I've made it up and I'm sticking with it. So you could either grant my request or I'll find another way to get it 'granted'."_

"_What about Sasuke? You can't just leave him like that!" Tsunade pointed out desperately. That admittedly made Naruto pause. He knew hurting his best friend like this will be wrong. So very, very, very wrong._

_But what can he do? He couldn't help what his mind, heart, and body wanted. And they all unanimously wanted Kyuubi. Not a moment went by when he didn't think of his red-haired lover. He couldn't stop himself from buying all of his favorite food, thinking about him the few times he convinced Sasuke to mount him instead for the night, and even…looking at Sasuke and sometimes tricking his mind into seeing him._

_It took about all of Naruto's will power to NOT ask Sasuke to stop bringing the sharingan out. Because looking into those red eyes so similar to the ones he loved the most was the closest he could get to tricking himself that he was really there with him. It was completely unfair to Sasuke he knew. So he punished himself by having those same eyes torture him with constant high-level genjutsu._

_He wished there was a way to gently let Sasuke down. He wished he could've gone back in time and said 'no' to Sasuke's asking for a romantic relationship. He wished he could've done more to wean Sasuke off of him and destroy his romantic feelings._

_But wishing will do nothing. Only action gets things done and Naruto firmly believe the best possible action for him to take was to keep Sasuke unsuspicious of his planning until the moment of truth. And let him down then as gently as possible._

"_I'll do what I can to make sure Sasuke goes through as little pain as possible when I break the news to him. So don't worry."_

"_Leaving someone who has been there for you all this time is-"_

"_Baa-chan please!" Naruto interrupted. He didn't need a guilt trip from her. He didn't want a guilt trip from anyone. He knew what he was doing was going to hurt but it was more torturous to stay behind and keep living in his false-_imaginary_-world with Sasuke._

"_He's my Dan," Naruto whimpered. "Kyuubi's my Dan and Sasuke's my Jiraiya. Please I don't want either of them to hurt anymore. Kyuubi and I were in love! I let him go without a fight and I NEED to fix that! And Sasuke…Sasuke's my best friend I just CAN'T keep lying to us both. Our relationship can't go anywhere and the sooner we both end this, the better. Please Baa-chan, help me!"_

_It was the first time Naruto admitted to anyone the truth about his and Kyuubi's relationship. He had wanted to keep it private because even though he was as happy as he could be and he wished so badly he could share his happiness with everyone, it was hard to do so when he knew he was dating the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He wanted to wait. Wait until all of the past wounds of that attack have been healed. Wait until Kyuubi was more trusted by the villagers and held in a higher regard. It would be easier for them to believe the truth behind the attack if they liked Kyuubi._

_But then people got suspicious. And it was all because Naruto's couldn't keep his cute, little nickname for Kyuubi private. Well he will make-up for it. He will._

_Naruto never did notice that Tsunade didn't look surprise at all by the news of their relationship. The look of guilt in her eyes he attributed to her feeling guilty over her treatment of Kyuubi. When she simply requested that Naruto visited Konoha every once in a while and Naruto asked that she help ease the suspicions of the villagers so that Kyuubi could visit too, she nodded her head and promised to help and Naruto left before he could see her crying._

Naruto knew the truth now behind what happened at the end of the meeting. And he hoped that it will help him and Kyuubi in a long run. He was angry at Tsunade. Very angry. But if she felt guilty over what she has done, then perhaps it won't be hard to forgive her as long as she makes up for it. Kakashi and Jiraiya will have to do the same.

Kyuubi wondered if Naruto was putting too much faith in that human. But he thought about how protective she was of Naruto. He knew she would never intentionally hurt his blond and really just wants to look out for him and make sure he's safe and happy. Perhaps she has learned her lesson. Maybe Kyuubi could forgive her. If she worked for it and proved she was truly regretful for her actions.

But even if she doesn't, going back to Konoha will be…tolerable.

"Alright," he said. "So we'll go back to Konoha one day soon."

Naruto grinned up at him, showing off his pearly white fangs. A long, golden tail appeared behind him and swished about happily as he brought his head down and snuggled into Kyuubi's tan chest.

"Thanks Kyuubi! And you'll help me help them get used to the new me right?" He asked quietly. Two, golden fox ears twitched atop of Naruto's head and Kyuubi rubbed them soothingly.

"Of course," he promised. His own nine-tails were out and swishing about in happiness. One of them reached over and grabbed Naruto's tail, holding it tight.

It was a special gift of his. A special gift that came about thanks to his demonic essence being inside Naruto since birth.

Naruto was resistant to the idea in the beginning. He was afraid that no one in Konoha would like the idea of a demon being Hokage. But he was finally convinced one night when he sat in their home for the week, waiting for Kyuubi to get back from catching dinner(Naruto was too sore from earlier training). He thought about how they had a long time now to do this, eat together, sleep together, train together, and do so many things together. But thinking of time made him remember Kyuubi's immortality. Even with his long life span thanks to his Uzumaki heritage making sure that their time together would be long, it didn't fight the fact that after Naruto died, Kyuubi would go on living without him.

It wasn't going to be like normal human widows or widowers. Because all human lovers are eventually reunited in the afterlife. But even if they died together, Kyuubi would just be reborn again. No matter how many times Kyuubi died he would be reborn again and again and again and he and Naruto would probably never be reunited.

And if Naruto could do something to prevent that ever-lasting loneliness, he would. Konoha was just gonna have to get used to the idea. Because as long as Naruto himself never changed, then everything would be good.

And everything will be, Naruto thought before attempting to doze off.

Kyuubi, however needed to think. Naruto grew up with humans' limited knowledge injected into his mind. He had no idea how many possible things there were in the world, especially when one turns into and then mates with a demon. There was still so much to teach Naruto and Kyuubi was happy to have all the time in the world to do it. But first things first. First he needed to tell Naruto how as of two weeks ago he wasn't a mammal anymore and that normal mammal laws didn't apply to him anymore. That demon functions did. Then he needed to figure out how to explain to Naruto that the 'birth control' he laughed about not needing the first time they coupled, may actually be needed after all.

"Kyuubi? My stomach feels kind of squiggly," Naruto mumbled moving a bit.

If it wasn't too late already.

* * *

><p>"It's been three months. I know it feels like it but it's not really the end of the world. Life goes on."<p>

"I know that…"

"So how about I help you see that? Would you like to go eat with me? There's this new fancy place that I hear many good things about."

And that was how Sasuke ended up in one of the finest restaurants in Konoha. He made sure he was dressed for the occasion. He wore a nice black, western-style suit, he combed hair to the best of his ability(it took some extra hair-gel though to get it out of that chicken-butt hairstyle. Now his hair laid flat on his head), and he wore nice-smelling cologne. He actually did put a lot of effort into making himself look nice.

Sasuke couldn't quite be sure if this was a romantic date. By this point he knew for certain that Sakura wouldn't take advantage of his depression to be his rebound. Both have whole-heartedly learned their lessons regarding _that_.

But this place wasn't just some normal, casual place to meet between friends. This place required formal attire and your bank account needed to at least be as big as a clan's. Sakura apparently had that bank account because she was paying. Medic-nins made quite a lot of money as Sasuke has found out. Particularly, the medic-nins like Sakura.

And then, Sasuke saw her at the door.

Sakura looked gorgeous. Her hair was done up in a style that he had never seen before, it was in a high bun with her bangs swept across her forehead and a few, curled pink strands framing the side of her face nicely. She had her make-up done; light green eye shadow with some blush and a pink lipstick color. Not too much not too little. She was dressed in a beautiful floor-length wine red dress that had a slit on the side and the straps wrapped around her neck exposing her cream-colored shoulders. She went light on the jewelry, a golden, heart-shaped locket(a gift from someone though Sasuke couldn't remember who), golden stud earrings, and a diamond-studded golden bracelet. Her nails were manicured and colored a light seafoam green.

They met eyes and she smiled widely and waved. Sasuke smiled back and waved back.

He was surprised that his smile was genuine and that he was actually really was happy to see her.

The conversation between the two was incredibly pleasant. Sakura did not mention anything about relationships or dating. She mostly talked about how her work in the medical field was going and how her and Ino have been getting along and the crazy things that happened both in the hospital and in Ino's apartment. The funniest story had to be when Ino and Sakura actually made popcorn and sat on the couch to watch a brawl between a giant cockroach and a large spider. Sasuke learned that day cockroaches are not to be underestimated.

It was a lesson he figured he already should've learned. A cockroach stole his Naruto away. But then again, he was the big, bad spider who spun a web of deceit and manipulation in order to have Naruto in the first place.

So he…deserved it.

And that was all Sasuke thought about the situation during dinner. For the rest of dinner, his thoughts revolved around the happier thoughts that only being around Sakura gave him.

* * *

><p>Her soft lips met his.<p>

She tasted sweet, like strawberries. Her lips were soft and smooth. And she smelled _so_ nice. Her hair felt nice under his fingers and his hand fit on her hip perfectly. Sasuke realized she tried hard tonight. She tried so hard these past couple of months to help him move on from the heartache Naruto left. None of his other friends could compare to what Sakura has done. She stayed up with him all night listening to his cries and rants, made sure he didn't let his depression affect his health, tried anything and everything to help him understand _why_ this all happened, why Naruto left him, why he couldn't blame anyone for this. And tonight, she went all out to try and impress him.

She was the closest friend he had ever had the pleasure of having. And he wasn't going to find anyone better.

And yet, from this kiss he felt nothing.

The spark, the _fire_ he felt whenever his lips met Naruto's wasn't there.

He didn't love Sakura. He couldn't love Sakura. She was more important to him than anyone else in the village and more important to him than he was to himself.

But he couldn't love her. Not romantically. Not in the way he loved Naruto.

She was just his most precious person.

And when they pulled away and Sasuke looked into her beautiful green eyes, he could see that she knew that as well.

* * *

><p>A big day like this was supposed to be the most joyous in a woman's life.<p>

Her mom was happy. Her dad was happy. Most of her friends were happy. Most of the villagers were happy. Shizune was happy. Tsunade was…happy enough.

And you know what? Sakura was happy too.

She looked into the mirror and felt beautiful. Here she was dressed in a stunning, Western-styled wedding dress. Her hair had grown out some more and Hinata, Ino, and her mother went all out in styling it so that it was fit for a princess. And that's what Sakura felt like as she looked into the mirror. A princess about to marry her prince.

When she was 7-years-old, this day used to be just wishful thinking. She never believed her large forehead would be able to attract a boy. If anything, it was a boy repellent until Naruto showed up in her life.

At 10-years-old, Sakura had finally picked the boy she wanted to share this day with. She wanted so bad to be Sakura Uchiha. Her mom and dad were the only two people who encouraged her to follow that dream.

At 16-years-old, a desperate Sakura Haruno showed up on Naruto's doorstep loudly proclaiming her love for the blond that never left her side and her hopes that _he_ would be the one to share this day with her instead and he spent the night quietly calming her down and encouraging her to believe that Sasuke _would_ come back to them some day and that trying to jump from Sasuke to Naruto wouldn't be so easy. Especially since Naruto didn't love her that way anymore.

At 17-years-old Sasuke finally reentered her life. And her heart beat for him like it always did and her dreams of this day came back. But she quickly realized how Naruto knew Sasuke would come back. Once Kyuubi came into the picture, Sakura found out why Sasuke's heart didn't beat for her in return.

Over the course of the year Sakura struggled to keep herself together. Witnessing Naruto's obvious pain and longing for a man that Sasuke himself drove away and seeing both of her boys lie to themselves everyday about how perfect everything is nearly broke her. Her dreams of this day were crushed. She had to avoid them(except Naruto. She couldn't avoid Naruto) until she couldn't do so anymore.

And now, at age 18 just a month short from being 19, Sakura was the youngest Haruno to get married. It made sense. Her man wasn't as perfect to her as he was to everybody else, but she loved him just the same. And she knew they would be happy together. And that's what counted right?

The only two people who didn't think so was Lee(who hopefully stopped crying by now) and the woman standing behind her, a frown on her beautiful face. She was the only person in the village who could read her so well. But even though she had to have seen Sakura's happiness, she still was upset with what was about to happen.

But one look into her clear blue eyes told Sakura it had nothing to do with jealousy.

"Ino could you stop frowning? I thought you were okay with this."

"How can I be?" The blond asked still frowning. "My best friend is about to go into a loveless marriage!"

"It's not loveless!" Sakura shouted. "Sure Sasuke-kun will never love me the way I'll love him, but he _cares_ about me Ino. He cares about me more than anyone other than Naruto and since Naruto can't be here for him, I will."

"Sakura listen to yourself! Remember when we were little and you talked about marrying a guy who loves you more than life itself? What happened to that? There's a still chance you can find a guy who loves. Lee for example! He's out there and you KNOW he cares about you. Or what about that one guy who-"

"Ino," Sakura interjected stopping Ino's near hysterical rant.

"Sasuke-kun does love me," Sakura smiled. "He also needs me. He cares about me, and I know he'll do all he can to make me happy just like how I'll do everything I can to make him happy. Sure he won't ever look at me the way Lee does but…I love him Ino. He's my precious friend and I'm his precious friend and we have to look out for each other. Kakashi won't be here forever and you all will have obligations to your clans. What does that leave us with but each other?"

Ino was still frowning. Sakura shook her head.

"Never mind. I don't expect you to understand. Just…can you do me a favor and be happy for me? Please? I'm marrying to love of my life in a few minutes and I would be happier if my best friend was happy for me. Please Ino…" Sakura pleaded.

And then, because Sakura looked so much like the lonely little girl who needed a friend, Ino cracked a smile, even though her heart was not in it. Sakura smiled back.

"Thank you Ino."

There was a knock at the door and a middle-aged pink haired man stepped in.

"Sakura? Honey it's time," he then did a double take. "Wow…you look beautiful."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Thanks dad! I'll be right out!"

Sakura's father nodded and stepped out again. With her flowers in hand, Sakura took a deep breath.

"I guess I should go stand in line with the other girls now. Can't have the Maid of Honor any later than the bride after all," Ino teased getting ready to go out.

"Yeah…Ino?"

"Hm?"

"If…If it was Shikamaru or Choji…would you do the same for them?"

Ino took a second to answer. But when she did her voice was steady and clear. "No. Don't get me wrong, I love those two idiots. They're like the brothers I never had. But I'd never do this for them."

"I see. Thank you."

"…Be happy Sakura."

"I will be okay? I won't change either."

* * *

><p>Sakura was beaming as she walked down the long aisle, her arm in her father's arm. The wedding looked like every girl's dream wedding. It was a big, beautifully decorated outside wedding and all of her closest friends and family were there.<p>

Yes. All of them. In Sakura's dressing room on the dresser there laid a microphone. A karaoke microphone. And next to it laid a little keychain shaped like a fox head with nine tails. Sakura couldn't see them in the audience. But she knew they were nearby. Sakura suddenly noticed a flash from the trees to her right. She smiled wider. They were really close.

At the end of the aisle stood Sasuke, her future husband. He was smiling at her. Not a smile of true love, but a smile of fondness and adoration. A smile she had never seen on his face. And as she looked into his warm, black eyes and saw life in there again, Sakura knew she was doing the right thing.

She knew very well that Sasuke would never love her the way he did Naruto, the way she loved him. But she knew that that didn't mean they wouldn't be happy together. She had heard once that in order for a marriage to work out, it needed love which was a two way street.

Well, friendship was also a two-way street. And that's what Sasuke and Sakura had. And that was all they needed.

So with tears of happiness falling down her face she returned Sasuke's smile with a smile of her own.

It was for the best. This was all for the best.

* * *

><p>Saddish ending there I understand.<p>

Now Sakura and Sasuke are trapped in the cycle of deceit. Or are they? At least Sakura understands that Sasuke will not love her and that this marriage is essentially for practicality's sake. And who knows? Maybe they could make it work(I really do actually like this couple and think it's cute(in FANON though. In canon I believe it is dead) but I couldn't figure out a way to give this a more happy ending. Sorry any SasuSaku fans :()..

And I apologize for not giving Sasuke and Naruto true closure, but I couldn't think of what to do :(. I don't like Sasuke :X. And it was hard to think of how to get Naruto to forgive him without making it look unbelievable or something. But at the same time I didn't know how to write what would happen if Naruto DIDN'T forgive him and Sasuke knew it.

It was bad enough writing all the pain he went through when Naruto left, I didn't want to give him more 'emo' thoughts and 'wangsting'(especially since this was essentially his fault. I was worried people would read his thoughts and think they're just reading a story about Sasuke whining). And really how much worse could I make it? The pain and sadness Sasuke experiences in this series is different from the anger he experiences in TINL(mainly because in that story it's supposed to be funny :P).

So yeah I think that was enough. I leave what happens next up to you guys :D(so any SasuSaku fans let you imaginations run wild lol)!

Oh and as for what Kyuubi lied about to make Naruto so upset...I couldn't think of anything ._. I tried, I really did. But I couldn't. But I needed that scene to help remind Kyuubi why he should tell Naruto a very painful truth. So...yeah sorry about that!

And finally, **_small fun fac_t**! I did my research on the Foxglove flower. Yes it is poisonous to eat and yes it is used in medicine. But I found it funny how the medicine it's used in is for **_helping with heart conditions. _**Naruto hit the nail on the head there and he didn't even know it(seriously I didn't even know it. I had the scene planned out but I didn't know of any poisonous herbs that could make Kyuubi sick so I did a quick google search on herbs that make you sick and found out the Foxglove was poisonous. It was only after I had already written the scene that I looked at it some more and found out about the heart thing :D!)

Um I guess that's all. I really hope you enjoyed this sequel! Even if it is kind of sad and grey haha.

Next is TINL and something else!

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
